With the prevalence of various types of audio and video entertainments, it is important to play audio files of electronic devices (e.g. stereo devices, computers, television or mobile phones). Since speakers are able to convert electronic signals into sound waves, speakers become important peripheral electronic devices in modern lives.
According to the structures of the sound boxes (also referred as enclosures), speakers are usually classified into close-type speakers and open-type speakers. In the close-type speaker, a speaker unit is placed within an enclosure without opening, and the space within the enclosure is a close space. In the open-type speaker, a speaker unit is placed within an enclosure with an opening, and the space within the enclosure is an open space. The radiation sound wave generated by the speaker unit of the open-type speaker is outputted through the opening and the open space, and thus the low-frequency radiation intensity is enhanced.
Conventionally, the enclosure is assembled by wood boards. Recently, due to the high ductility and the dyeable property, plastic material is gradually used as the material of the enclosure. Consequently, the outer appearance design of the enclosure becomes diversified. However, due to the limitations of the plastic molding technologies, it is difficult to produce the integral structure of the enclosure. Generally, the plastic enclosure is assembled by two enclosure cases. Each of the enclosure cases has a concave part. After the concave parts of the two enclosure cases are aligned with each other, the two enclosure cases are combined together. Consequently, the inner space of the enclosure is defined by the concave parts of the two enclosure cases collaboratively. Since the single enclosure case cannot be assembled as the complete speaker, the enclosure case before assembled is usually considered as a semi-finished product of the speaker.
In case that the enclosure of the speaker has a leak, the sound wave may irregularly leak out through the leak. Under this circumstance, the sound quality of the speaker is deteriorated. For maintaining the quality of the speaker, it is necessary to test the speaker before the speaker leaves the factory. If the leak test is performed after the two enclosure cases are assembled as the completed speaker, some problems may occur. For example, if the result of the leak test indicates that the leak is not at the junction between the two enclosure cases but the leak is at one of the two enclosure cases (i.e. one of the two enclosure cases is qualified but the other enclosure case is unqualified), it is time-consuming to detach the two enclosure cases of the assembled speaker from each other and test which enclosure case is unqualified. Then, the qualified enclosure case may be recycled. Since the flowchart of testing the speaker is very complicated, the testing efficiency is usually unsatisfied.
For simplifying the flowchart of testing speakers, there is a need of providing a leak test system and a leak test method for testing a speaker in order to solve the above drawbacks.